Practical Experience
by Amy Elizabeth
Summary: DH Spoilers. The conversation about just who Teddy looks like before Remus' announcement at Shell Cottage. RLNT Lighthearted fun, once again.


**Practical Experience**

**By: **Amy Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: **All things _Harry Potter _are sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating/Warning: **PG, DH Spoilers

**A/N: **Based on the quote from DH: "I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me." (US Version, pg 515). If I had any foresight I would have gathered all of these one-shots about DH in one big piece. Alas.

……………………………

Having never personally experienced child labor before, Remus Lupin hadn't been sure what to expect.

That is, he was not _entirely _sure, since research could only go so far before reason dictated that no more could be learned without putting one's knowledge to practical use.

And as nature made it impossible for him to practice such things, Remus had been looking forward to the mystery of this moment with a great deal of excitement and more than a little trepidation. Arthur Weasley had assured him that this was completely normal for new fathers. Unfortunately, the only other information Remus had been able to gleam from the sole father in his immediate friends was that the experience was beautiful…and a little frightening. A fact he was sure he could have deduced for himself.

But, lack of practical experience aside, Remus Lupin had not been expecting _that. _

Even if the experience could repeat itself again right now, though he was sure Dora would kill him if it did, he still wasn't sure he would ever expect _that. _

Which led to his rather awed expression at his wife and his inability to move his limbs in their first precious minutes alone following the birth of their son.

_The birth of our _son.

The immobility released him and a grin broke out across his face. The baby was here; Dora had _finally _had the baby.

"I think he looks like you." Tonks' voice was soft as she traced a finger over the tiny features of her quieting child, "He's…" She paused and grinned at the baby, "Well, he's a mess but when he gets cleaned up he'll be just as handsome as his father." She leaned in towards the baby, as if to tell him a secret, "It was how handsome your father is that got us in this situation," she looked up at her husband, "and I'm so very grateful for it."

The soft smile reflected in his eyes, making him appear younger and happier than she had seen him in a long time, "I can attest that how lovely your mother is played a big role in this too…" He paused, "I think we should go with Ted, Dora. I can't imagine a better name."

She nodded and swallowed thickly, "Teddy." She ran her finger over the tiny crest of the baby's nose, "Well, you look like your father, Teddy, except for this little nose. You can thank Mummy later."

A deep chuckle rose from his chest, "I think he looks more like you, Dora." He leaned over to get a better look, "Especially this hair." The black hair that had been there not fifteen minutes before had started to shift into a lighter, softer shade.

She glared at her husband playfully, "Metamorphagus skills don't count as resemblance."

Remus smiled as he finished tracing the knuckles on one little fist, "No, not just that. I think he has your cheekbones…and maybe your eyes, too. He looks like you, Dora, and I, for one, am very pleased by that."

"He looks like you, Remus."

"He looks like his mother."

Suddenly, her hand stopped rubbing the baby's back, "I believe I just gave birth, Remus Lupin. If I say he looks like you, he looks like you."

His lack of practical experience giving birth aside; Remus Lupin had several months of practical experience as a husband, "Ah, yes. I can see my chin." At her narrowed eyes he hastily added, "And my eyes, those are definitely my eyes."

Her hand resumed its rubbing, "We did it." Her voice was quiet again as the baby let out a little squawk.

"_You_ did it, Dora. I think I did very litt…" Her eyes narrowed again and he chuckled as he rephrased, "Yes, we did it, Dora."

His wife, satisfied by his response, settled back against her pillows. His heart constricted at how absolutely lovely she looked, despite her sweaty, frazzled appearance. A few moments passed as they both enjoyed the tiny sighs coming from their infant son.

"Dora," he paused, reluctant to let the rest of the world intrude on this private moment, "We need to talk about who we want to be godparents if," he paused again, "if we…"

"Harry." She had whispered the name, not wanting to face the rest of her husband's sentence anymore than he did.

He gave a small smile, "I thought so too," his smiled faded, "but, then I thought, just in case the unthinkable happens, shouldn't we have someone else?"

Neither of them had to state what the unthinkable was.

She shook her head, "Harry."

Her eyes narrowed again, and he chuckled a little as he nodded. "Harry it is."

She looked down at Teddy. "If, _if, _our baby has to grow up without us," He could see her fingers tighten slightly on the tiny bundle in her arms, "There is no one who understands what that is like better than Harry."

He swallowed hard and looked down at his son, "You are absolutely right."

She suddenly smiled, effectively breaking the tension in the room with the intensity of it, "Good answer." Her arms began to stretch outwards, gently moving the infant towards him, "Would you like to hold your son before you go?"

A brief flash of confusion filled his expression as he accepted his son; a warm feeling struck him as the little weight settled, "Where am I _going _exactly?"

"Since I'm not exactly in any condition to go spread good news about, and Molly will be beside herself if she doesn't know within the hour that Teddy's here, you'll need to head over to the Burrow." She rolled her eyes but her smile betrayed the genuine affection she held for the older woman, "And you should stop by Shell Cottage as well. I believe Fleur's interest in my growing size could be construed as an interest in my pregnancy." Her grin betrayed her affection for the young Frenchwoman just as clearly.

Another laugh escaped him, "Of course, but don't think I don't see how this works, you lay here, warm and with our son, and I brave the windstorm outdoors as the messenger all over the British countryside."

"No." She reached for the baby, "I recover from bringing another human being into this world from out of my body; while you go have drinks with our friends."

He leaned over as she settled back and kissed her on her forehead, letting his lips linger, "I love you both."

She turned her face farther up to catch his lips, still lingering near her forehead, with her own. "We love you. Be careful."

He nodded and traced his son's tiny hand one more time, "I will be." He straightened and slowly made his way out of the bedroom, casting one last glance at his wife and son. The hallway was empty, though he knew Andromeda was nearby in case Dora needed anything.

Suddenly, as he was almost to the front door, his wife called out, "And if anyone asks who he looks like?"

He halted at the door before calling back, "You, darling."

Just as he was about to step out the door he could hear his wife's voice float from down the hall, "Just for that, Teddy, let's see if you can match Mummy's hair before Daddy gets home."

Remus knew the shudder he felt had nothing to do with the chill of the wind outside.

_If my son has pink hair when I get home…_


End file.
